The present invention relates to a method of multi-bead welding two workpieces which are caused to rotate about a common center line while a holder for a filler wire is periodically pivoted forth and back between one and the other side of the gap defined between opposed end faces of the workpieces.
A method of this kind is known for welding workpieces, e.g. for a turbine rotor, in which the width of the welding seam requires filling-up by two juxtaposed welding beads. In response to the periodic pivoting of the holder and the filler wire the width of the seam is filled up by overlapping beads deposited alternately in the right and left side of the seam. In the known method the holder with the filler wire is pivoted forth and back about an axis located outside the largest diameter of the weld.